Mission Olympienne
by LittleHelo
Summary: [OS] L'heure était grave aux yeux d'Apollon. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'Olympe ne soit bouleversé. Oui, Hermès perdait son sourire. Son enthousiasme. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en faisant son job. Oui, il était temps de lui changer les idées. Et oui, Apollon avait un plan. Une mission à accomplir pour le bien de son demi-frère.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans de amples explications. C'est un petit quelque chose que je souhaitais vraiment coucher sur le papier.** **J'espère que vous passerez un super moment. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire. Ouais, c'était vraiment chouette d'écrire sur des divinités que j'apprécie de tout mon cœur. :') Et si la question vous traverse l'esprit, oui, je rigolais devant mon ordi en écrivant tout ça. x)**

 **Et puis, j'ai une pensée pour toi, ma très chère SilverPlume17. Désolée d'avoir piqué le petit surnom d'Hermès, mais il est tellement adorable x') Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part un "Bonne lecture" accompagné de mon plus grand sourire ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse apprécier ces quelques mots ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **MISSION OLYMPIENNE**

Les écouteurs de son iPod vissés dans les oreilles, Apollon se prélassait sur la terrasse de la piscine à débordement de l'Olympe sous un soleil plus éclatant que jamais. Les yeux clos, bercé par un son extrême de Bon Jovi, il profitait de cette belle journée d'été pour parfaire son bronzage déjà impeccable. Il ressentait chaque rayon de lumière courir sur sa peau et s'infiltrer en lui, l'enveloppant dans une bulle aussi chaleureuse qu'agréable, avant de laisser son corps se détendre davantage. Apollon sacralisait ces journées radieuses où relaxation et bien-être étaient les mots d'ordre. Le ciel était bleu. L'immense terrasse désertique, sans aucune divinité pour l'importuner. Que demander de plus ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, Apollon saisit son cocktail de nectar, serti de glaçons, et en sirota quelques gorgées à l'aide d'une paille. Cette douce touche de fraîcheur afflua dans ses veines et engendra un intense sentiment de quiétude et de satisfaction. Il n'avait plus aucun doute : ces moments de repos étaient divins. D'une main assurée, il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et replongea corps et âme dans son univers, se laissant transporter par la musique. Le temps n'existait plus. Les minutes se succédaient sans que le dieu solaire ne daignât se mouvoir de son transat. Il ne bougerait d'ici pour rien au monde – sauf si une Héra folle de rage de le voir se la couler douce débarquait.

Soudain, il reçut de l'eau glaciale en plein visage. Apollon se leva comme un ressort et retira ses Ray-Ban noires trempées, prêt à foudroyer le coupable de ses yeux bleus glaciaux. Qui était l'imbécile qui osait l'incommoder ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour réveiller ainsi un olympien ? Un puissant et magnifique Olympien ? La colère bouillonnant dans ses veines, le blond fut interloqué de croiser le regard rieur et empli de malice de son demi-frère. Visiblement, il se retenait de rire aux éclats. Encore agacé par cette désagréable plaisanterie, le dieu du Soleil tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits au risque de carboniser son jeune frère. Et aucun des deux n'étaient encore prêts à affronter un nouveau sermon de leur père ou à tâter quelques éclairs.

« **C'est pas cool, mec ! Pas cool du tout !** », s'écria Apollon avec de grands gestes, d'un air fort irrité. « **J'ai bien failli faire un choc thermique par ta faute !** »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Hermès laissât son hilarité s'exprimer de vive voix. Apollon était toujours en train de dramatiser, comme à son habitude. Son bermuda avait à peine été atteint par les éclaboussures et l'eau ne tarderait pas à s'évaporer sous cette chaleur écrasante. Il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes.

Mais le dieu solaire ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Poussé par un élan vindicatif, Apollon s'empara de la cruche d'eau posée sur la table basse et envoya le contenu sur son demi-frère sans la moindre once de pitié. Écroulé de rire, Hermès ne vit rien venir. Il se retrouva trempé sous le regard satisfait du blond qui arborait désormais un léger sourire fier. Le dieu messager leva ses yeux exaspérés sur le blond, réalisant avec fatalité qu'il avait osé. Dans la poche de son costume, George et Martha sifflèrent de mécontentement.

« **Ne viens pas te plaindre.** », le devança Apollon en nettoyant ses verres teintés, encore envahi par un agacement visible. « **Tu es celui qui a commencé.** »

« **J'ai des rendez-vous importants, Apollon ! Iris attend sur moi pour fixer le prix définitif de ses messages, et cette affaire risque d'être assez longue.** », rétorqua Hermès en jetant un regard noir à son demi-frère, après avoir observé son costume d'un air dépité. « **Je n'ai pas le temps de me prélasser comme tu le fais.** »

Apollon ne fut pas dupe. Il discernait une légère pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix du brun, dont le visage souriant mua en une mine abattue. Sa colère subitement dissipée, Apollon fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son demi-frère. Il réalisa que ses devoirs considérables, auxquels il ne pouvait déroger, ne lui permettaient pas de prendre du bon temps. De savourer les plaisirs de la vie. Hermès avait toujours été un dieu à l'emploi du temps chargé. Un dieu qui courait et volait partout. Il prenait à cœur ses tournées de courrier et crevait d'ennui dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Oui, un dieu qui ne tenait pas en place. Mais un dieu pouvait-il faire une dépression ?

« **Si tu prends cinq minutes de pause, personne ne t'en voudra. Iris te pardonnera tes quelques minutes de retard.** », lui rappela Apollon, désireux de le réconforter. « **Prends le temps de profiter de ce magnifique temps ! Enlève cette chemise, Hermès ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tu vas prendre un coup de soleil. Tu ne me la feras pas, cette excuse.** », houspilla-t-il alors qu'Hermès s'apprêtait à objecter.

Prenant les choses en main, Apollon contraint le dieu messager à retirer sa veste et sa chemise imbibées d'eau et les fit sécher sous l'astre solaire. Hermès s'allongea sur un transat voisin, et laissa les rayons du soleil courir sur sa peau pâle. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Apollon n'avait pas totalement tort. L'époque où sa peau était aussi bronzée que la sienne lui paraissait si lointaine ! Une éternité ! Depuis qu'il avait troqué son chiton pour son costume, il ne prenait plus aucune couleur et ses yeux pers n'étaient plus mis en valeur par son teint bronzé. Les contrées grecques lui manquaient, plus qu'aucun dieu ne l'avouerait.

« **C'est malin.** », ria le blond en remplissant un deuxième verre de nectar. « **On n'a plus de glaçons.** »

« **Les glaçons avaient déjà fondu, Apollon.** », sourit Hermès, se tournant vers ce dernier.

Hermès se saisit du verre glacé et inspira une longue gorgée de la boisson des dieux. Elle avait un arrière-goût fruité auquel il ne se lassait jamais. Une saveur qui lui remémorait ses premiers pas en tant que divinité olympienne et son Arcadie natale. Une nostalgie que le dieu messager ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter.

« **J'étais venu te livrer ton nouvel IPod, au fait.** », l'informa-t-il en posant son verre sur la table basse. « **George, s'il te plait.** »

Les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un gamin à Noël, surexcité comme jamais, Apollon accorda toute son attention sur la besace que son ami avait abandonné au pied de la table. Mais, à son grand désarroi, George se décrocha la mâchoire et recracha un paquet brun sous sa mine écœurée. Cette vision rebutante l'avait brutalement refroidi, comme s'il avait pris une nouvelle douche froide. Une fois en sa possession, le dieu de la musique examina avec précaution le colis scotché de telle sorte qu'il se demanda comment il parviendrait à bout de l'emballage. Le carton était frappé d'un grand Êta sur un côté, preuve qu'il sortait fraîchement des forges d'Héphaïstos.

« **Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça, Hermès.** », le pria-t-il en jetant un regard désapprobateur vers les deux serpents entrelacés. **« Mes affaires n'apprécient pas trop séjourner dans la gueule d'un serpent.** »

 _«_ _ **Mais les rats, oui !**_ _»_ , s'extasia George. _«_ _ **Oh !**_ _ **Tu voudrais bien nous écrire une petite chanson sur la joie de man…**_ _»_

« **George, cesse d'ennuyer Apollon, ou je vous mets en mode vibreur. Tous les deux.** », menaça Hermès d'un ton ferme, avant de poser ses yeux désolés sur son frère. « **Question pratique. Je ne peux pas mettre tous les colis dans mon sac.** »

Tout en s'excusant, il lui tendit son bloc de signature électronique et le stylet avec lequel Apollon s'empressa de signer l'accusé de réception. Sentir les écailles visqueuses de ces reptiles sous ses doigts l'horripilait. Il en avait des frissons partout dans le corps.

Le dieu du Soleil mit son colis de côté avec une extrême prudence, résolu à l'ouvrir et à utiliser son nouveau baladeur numérique plus tard. A un moment plus propice de la journée. Pour l'heure, il profitait de la présence de son meilleur ami pour bavarder et se relaxer. Penser à des choses plus joyeuses que leurs charges divines. Ainsi que pour distraire Hermès de ses occupations et de ses fonctions aussi chronophages qu'exigeantes. La journée se montrait mille fois plus cool que l'avait imaginé Apollon en s'installant sur son transat, serviette de plage et IPod sous le bras, quelques heures plus tôt. Rien ne lui paraissait plus beau que de voir les yeux d'Hermès briller de bonheur. Que son éternelle étincelle de joie et de malice se raviver dans le fond de ses iris claires. Le blond se réjouissait de le trouver beaucoup plus épanoui que ces derniers jours.

Avec un plaisir incomparable, les deux frères se délectaient du calme olympien qui régnait sur la terrasse et se laissaient bercer par le doux va-et-vient de l'eau. Tous deux éprouvaient un sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Un sentiment qu'Hermès souhaiterait ressentir chaque jour pour oublier tous ses tracas quotidiens qui le rongeaient à petit feu. Alors que, les yeux fermés, il se sentait happé par le sommeil, la voix de Martha s'éleva dans ce silence si plaisant. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté le mode vibreur.

« _ **Aphrodite sur la trois, Hermès. Elle attend sa nouvelle livraison de parfums.**_ »

Avec un long soupir d'exaspération, Hermès se redressa et attrapa ses vêtements secs qu'il enfila sous les yeux compatissants de son demi-frère. Lequel était assis sur son transat, la mine abattue face au désenchantement visible du dieu messager. A quoi bon protester ? C'était son job, aussi accaparant et exténuant soit-il. Hermès posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Apollon et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant d'attraper son sac postal et son caducée. Caducée qu'il transforma aussitôt en smartphone pour prendre l'appel.

En observant son frère s'éloigner à grand pas et disparaître dans les ruelles sinueuses et dynamiques de l'Olympe, une idée illumina l'esprit d'Apollon. Une idée des plus grandioses. Des plus sensationnelles. Il faisait preuve d'une telle créativité qu'il se félicita dans son for-intérieur. Ce soir, se promit-il, Hermès aura le sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur au fond du cœur ; et lui serait un demi-frère formidable ! Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler deux ou trois divinités à la rescousse...

 **.**

 **.**

Au volant de sa Maserati, la musique à plein volume dans l'habitacle, Apollon se gara quelque part dans une forêt dense et humide de l'état de Washington. Il y faisait plus frais et doux qu'en ville, et de gros cumulus porteurs d'averses s'amassaient dans le ciel gris. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas dû bénir l'état d'un resplendissant soleil. Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de couper le moteur, Artémis était postée près du char solaire, les bras croisés, et le toisait de ses yeux aussi sévères que farouches, ne paraissant pas ravie de le voir. Malgré son apparence de fillette et ses trois têtes de moins que lui, Artémis aspirait une terreur manifeste. Apollon soupira, mais revêtit son sourire le plus éclatant en ouvrant la portière.

« **Que me vaut ta visite, mon frère ?** », lui demanda Artémis d'un ton ferme, alors que certaines chasseresses convergeaient toute leur attention sur les deux jumeaux divins. « **S'il est encore question d'une affaire de cœur, tu me pardonneras, mais je ne suis pas disposée à t'écouter.** »

« **Tout de suite les grandes déductions !** », protesta Apollon face à la froideur de sa jumelle, légèrement froissé qu'elle ne résume ses visites à ces petites histoires. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, mais n'avait-il donc pas le droit de partager ses peines et ses malheurs avec sa sœur ? « **Non, une affaire plus pressante me contraint à te rendre visite, petite-sœur. Peut-on parler ? En privé ?** »

Le regard froid de la déesse se brisa comme du verre et une inquiétude palpable étincela au fond de ses prunelles grises. L'inquiétude était telle qu'elle ne releva pas son surnom habituel, pourtant si désagréable à ses oreilles. Affichant un visage sérieux et préoccupé, Artémis fit signe à son frère de la suivre dans sa tente personnelle sans ajouter un mot. Sa sœur avait toujours eu une préférence pour l'action. Elle ne s'épuisait pas en paroles, et agissait quand elle en avait le pouvoir. Une qualité qu'appréciait Apollon pour la toute première fois – innombrables sont les fois où Artémis l'avait jeté hors de sa tente sans la moindre explication alors qu'il lui contait allègrement ses nouvelles conquêtes.

Apollon détailla une seconde l'intérieur confortable et chaleureux, avant de s'installer sur un coussin douillet près d'un brasero sans fumée comme s'il était chez lui. Il convergea alors son attention sur sa jumelle, dont la chevelure auburn rougeoyait sous la lueur des flammes et dont les traits reflétaient son angoisse. A son plus grand regret, elle ne prit pas place à ses côtés et resta dressée devant lui de toute sa splendeur intouchable.

« **De quoi veux-tu me parler ?** »

« **D'Hermès.** », souffla simplement Apollon.

Artémis ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Soudain prise de panique, d'horribles scénarios affluèrent à son esprit. Hermès avait coutume de la prévenir et de l'informer en personne quand l'heure était grave. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Artémis ne songeât qu'au pire. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Quelque chose d'alarmant ? De sérieux ? Et s'il avait été fait prisonnier ? Elle espérait que non. Elle appréciait énormément Hermès. Un dieu respectueux et accueillant avec qui elle aimait bavarder lors des si nombreuses et ennuyantes fêtes olympiennes. Elle serait affligée d'apprendre des nouvelles aussi abominables.

« **Cesse un peu tous ces mystères.** », le pria-t-elle alors qu'Apollon se refusait d'en dire davantage, figé dans un mutisme des plus intenables pour la déesse. Elle attrapa son jumeau par les épaules et scruta ses traits fins dans le vain espoir de calmer sa frayeur. Son ignorance allait la rendre folle. « **Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?** », continua-t-elle d'une voix tintée par la peur.

« **Non, enfin…** », fit Apollon alors qu'un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres. « **Mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveuse, même pour moi.** » constata le blond en faisant la moue, déçu et chagriné au-delà des mots.

Artémis fronça les sourcils et le lâcha enfin, avant de s'asseoir sur un coussin face à lui et d'ôter sa parka argentée. Elle ne laissait que rarement ses émotions et ses sentiments se peindre sur son visage, mais jamais elle ne pourrait nier l'amour qu'elle portait à Apollon. Si Hermès se tenait à sa place, lui annonçant qu'il avait des ennuis, elle se ferait un pareil sang d'encre. Elle remuerait ciel et terre pour lui.

« **Si tu te comportais en adulte responsable, peut-être que je ferais preuve de plus d'inquiétude à ton égard. Mais là n'est pas la question.** », trancha la chasseresse en balayant les protestations de son jumeau indigné d'un geste de la main. « **Que se passe-t-il ? Hermès… ?** »

« **Hermès va bien.** », la rassura Apollon en vissant son regard au sien. Et il put y lire tout l'amour inavouable qu'elle vouait à sa famille. A lui. « **En fait, il n'a pas le moral ces dernières semaines. Il travaille trop et j'ai peur qu'il sombre, qui sait, dans une petite dépression...** »

Artémis leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« **Es-tu sérieux ? Tout ce secret pour me dire qu'Hermès a le moral au plus bas ?** »

« **Je me fais du souci pour lui !** », s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement préoccupé par l'état de son meilleur ami.

Sous son regard suppliant, Artémis parut réfléchir et peser le poids de ses mots. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait refuser d'épauler son demi-frère. Et encore moins, nier son état.

« **Très bien.** », concéda-t-elle. « **Tu prévois quoi ?** »

Fou de joie, Apollon arbora un grand sourire plein de malice et amorça les explications.

 **.**

 **.**

A la suite de sa brève et fructueuse escale chez sa sœur, Apollon se rendit à la colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Le soleil y était au zénith, couvrant ainsi le camp d'une douce température estivale, et une brise accueillante était parfumée d'agréables effluves de fraises. Parfaitement confiant, il descendit de sa Maserati en réajustant ses Ray-Ban noires et observa un match de volley-ball qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui. Apollon esquissa un sourire bienveillant en reconnaissant un de ses plus jeunes fils. Will Solace venait de souffler ses dix bougies mais il était son portrait craché – comme dirait les mortels. Par une frappe mal maîtrisée, le ballon vola jusqu'à ses pieds et mit fin à la partie amicale. Les joueurs se regardèrent, à la fois mal à l'aise et apeurés, mais le dieu des arts se contenta de prendre le ballon entre ses doigts et de les rejoindre d'une allure décontractée, accompagné de son sourire avenant. Tous s'inclinèrent en signe de respect, mais il intima à Will de se relever puis déposa la balle dans ses petites mains. Des petites mains de futur médecin.

« **C'était une jolie passe, tout à l'heure.** », lui dévoila Apollon en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère.

Un immense sourire collé à ses lèvres, il détailla les traits enfantins de son garçon, les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez comme des constellations et des flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit. Une jeune et splendide américaine au regard calme. Des rires harmonieux. Des baisers volés. Les souvenirs d'une belle et heureuse année, comme il les aimait.

Soudain gêné, ses oreilles rougissant à vue d'œil, le jeune campeur focalisa ses prunelles bleues sur le ballon. Jamais il n'aurait songé rencontrer ainsi son père. Et encore moins recevoir un compliment de sa part.

« **Merci.** », murmura-t-il d'une voix timide, le cœur pourtant gonflé d'un bonheur indescriptible.

Une seconde, le dieu eut l'impression que Will était à deux doigts d'ajouter _Papa_ , mais il sembla se résigner, se demandant s'il était approprié d'appeler ainsi un Olympien. Il était trop impressionné par la grandeur qui émanait de son père pour oser articuler ces deux petites syllabes. La puissance que dégageait Apollon surpassait ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres. Ce que lui avait révélé sa mère et son grand frère Lee. Il en était intimidé.

« **Fais honneur au bungalow 7, mon grand.** », lui sourit Apollon en passant une main dans les boucles blondes de son garçon. Mais, tout au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce petit au grand cœur était destiné à un grand avenir et qu'il accomplirait des merveilles.

Après un ultime sourire à son attention, Will décampa et regagna le terrain de volley aux côtés de Travis et Connor.

La tête remplie de doux souvenirs, Apollon gravit les marches de la Grande Maison en faisant grincer le bois sous ses pas. Sur la terrasse, à l'ombre des rayons de l'astre solaire, Dionysos disputait une énième partie de belote avec le vieux centaure. Ses boucles noires étaient coiffées d'une couronne de lauriers dorés, pourtant une lueur violacée redoutable brillait dans ses iris. Sans grande surprise, le dieu du vin perdait tout avantage sur son adversaire.

« **Seigneur Apollon**. », le salua Chiron d'un ton solennel.

Tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, Apollon s'installa tranquillement à la table et se risqua à picorer deux ou trois grains de raisins posés dans une assiette.

« **Bonjour, Chiron. Ça vous dérange si je vous emprunte un instant Dionysos ?** »

« **Moi, ça me dérange.** », souligna le concerné, ne daignant pas même le regarder.

Après un regard entendu en direction du dieu du Soleil, Chiron se retira en silence, faisant rouler son fauteuil sur le bois, et pénétra dans la Grande Maison. Une fois seuls, isolés de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Dionysos se désintéressa de ses cartes à contre cœur. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa ses mains face à lui, rivant ses yeux sombres et menaçants sur le blond. Il soupira d'ennui avant même qu'Apollon n'ouvrît la bouche.

« **Que me vaut ta désagréable visite ?** »

Personne n'appréciait donc ses petites visites ? Personne n'était enchanté de le voir ? Lui qui faisait l'effort d'éclairer leurs jours de son aveuglante et glorieuse présence ? Apollon commençait sérieusement à se sentir indésiré.

« **Oh, mon cher Dionysos !** », s'exclama le dieu des arts dans un rire. « **Je sais très bien que tu es heureux que je vienne casser ta petite routine.** »

Blasé, Dionysos roula des yeux et but une gorgée de coca-cola de manière totalement détachée. Sa petite routine lui convenait. Nul besoin d'un Olympien pour pimenter ses journées aussi rasantes que monotones. D'autant plus que l'arrivée du blond n'annonçait que complication et mauvaises nouvelles. De quoi être fou de joie et hospitalier en cette superbe fin d'après-midi…

L'air intrigué, Apollon plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant, alors que le coin de ses lèvres se retroussait en un sourire amusé. Il voyait clair dans son jeu et cernait le personnage caché derrière le masque. Tous deux étaient bien placés pour jouer et reconnaître un rôle. Même s'il se présentait sous une nature exécrable et insupportable, Dionysos demeurait un dieu abordable et serviable quand le cœur y était. Oui, malgré les coups tordus qu'Hermès lui jouait de temps à autre, il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tous subissaient les frais des blagues et des ruses du dieu messager.

« **Je t'écoute, Apollon.** », répliqua le directeur du camp en étouffant un bâillement.« **Étonne-moi.** »

« **J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour Hermès.** », lui apprit Apollon avec une lueur étrange dans le fond de ses yeux océan, sur le point de lui exposer la situation.

 **.**

 **.**

Épuisé par sa longue journée de travail, Hermès entreposa les derniers cartons sur son bureau d'un air indifférent et distrait. A peine avait-il achevé sa tournée que de nouveaux colis lui parvenaient. Personne ne pensait donc à lui ? Lui qui s'échinait à satisfaire chaque divinité ? Jamais il n'avait une seconde pour respirer. Peu importe ce que lui en pensait, il y avait toujours une énième réunion ou de nouvelles lettres à distribuer. C'en était éreintant. Soupirant, Hermès survola le nom des destinataires d'un regard las et posa son bloc-notes pour jeter un œil à l'heure indiquée sur sa montre. 19h48. Sans hésitation ni tergiversation, il tourna les talons et ferma son bureau, bien déterminé à prendre sa soirée. Apollon avait raison : tous pouvaient patienter jusqu'à demain matin.

A la seconde où il poussa sa porte d'entrée, il perçut des voix étouffées résonnant dans sa pièce à vivre. Une intense lumière s'infiltrait jusqu'à son hall d'entrée et se réfléchissait sur ses murs taillés dans le marbre d'un blanc immaculé. Hermès fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension et jeta un regard interloqué à ses clés. Non, il ne s'était pas égaré. Aucun doute possible. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des imprévus s'immiscent dans ses moments de repos ? Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. D'un pas assuré et les doigts serrés sur son smartphone, prêt à le transformer en caducée en cas de réelle nécessité, il se dirigea vers son salon agité. D'emblée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. A vrai dire, il se préparait mentalement à découvrir son appartement saccagé, à se retrouver dans l'obligation d'envoyer les intrus au Tartare et, pour finir, à transmettre un rapport barbant à Zeus. Il était loin d'imaginer se heurter à des visages parfaitement familiers. Visages qu'il côtoyait tous les jours depuis des milliers d'années. Il en resta figé de stupéfaction un court instant.

Devant son grand écran-plat allumé, Apollon était affalé dans le canapé avec un bol de popcorns sucrés et à l'odeur alléchante entre ses mains. Un mélange de sucre et d'ambroisie. Un régal pour les papilles. Assis confortablement à ses côtés, Dionysos ouvrait une canette de coca-cola light en feuilletant son magazine _Vins fins_. Sa table basse croulait sous les canettes de soda, deux trois bouteilles de nectar et quelques gâteaux apéritifs goût ambroisie – les nouveautés de Déméter.

« **Tu arrives enfin !** », s'exclama Artémis dans son dos, accompagnée d'un nouveau saladier de popcorns fumants. Pendant une seconde, Hermès crut ne pas la reconnaître sous sa nouvelle apparence. Elle avait l'allure d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années et ses cheveux auburn retombaient lâchement sur ses épaules. Mais, malgré son enthousiasme apparent, ses prunelles grises détenaient toujours cette éternelle étincelle indomptable. « **On a bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais ! J'étais même prête à parcourir l'Olympe à ta recherche, Hermès !** »

Sur ces mots, Artémis lui donna le saladier et partit dévaliser sa cuisine. Perdu et encombré de succulents popcorns qui lui chatouillaient le nez, Hermès lança un regard inquisiteur aux trois dieux.

« **Je…** », commença-t-il, les mots s'entremêlant dans son esprit estomaqué et submergé par une accumulation d'informations. « **L'un de vous trois aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans mes appartements ?** »

« **C'est très simple ! J'ai décidé d'organiser une petite soirée pour te remonter le moral ! »,** fit Apollon avec un grand sourire, tout-à-fait fier de lui, en se tournant dans sa direction. « **Bon… Oncle Popo n'a pas pu se joindre à nous, une histoire de poissons et de coraux. Mais on est là. Les trois.** »

« **J'espère que la soirée vaudra le coup.** », marmonna Dionysos, le nez dans son précieux magazine. « **J'ai dû expliquer à Chiron que j'avais une affaire urgente pour pouvoir échapper aux chants des gamins.** **Et je vais en entendre parler si Père apprend que je suis à une soirée cinéma avec vous trois.** »

Touché en plein cœur, sincèrement ému par ce geste, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermès. L'entreprise d'Apollon lui faisait chaud au cœur. Jamais il n'aurait anticipé qu'il pût élaborer une telle surprise pour lui apporter du réconfort et un peu d'amour. Pour raviver la flamme qui faisait pétiller ses yeux et qui le réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de son essence. Perdant tout contrôle sur ses émotions, sa vue se troubla inexorablement.

« **Ne pleure pas, Hermy !** », s'écria Apollon en se levant et le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

D'un revers de la main, Hermès chassa l'unique larme qui roulait sur ses pommettes. Une larme de joie qu'il n'avait pu contenir, tant son cœur était gagné par une allégresse étourdissante et irrépressible. Même les ailes de ses Converses battaient follement l'air.

« **C'est juste que…** »

Qu'une fulgurante sensation de chaleur envahissait ses veines et son cœur. Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'éprouvait qu'une forte gratitude envers ses deux frères et sa sœur. Une soudaine envie de les embrasser. De les serrer contre lui. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait offerte depuis des siècles.

« **Merci.** », souffla-t-il, après s'être détaché du dieu du Soleil.

« **Allez viens !** », continua Apollon d'un ton guilleret en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraînant sur le canapé.

Sans attendre, le blond lui servit un verre de nectar glacé et, alors que le parfum enivrant de la boisson imprégnait son esprit, le goût raviva en lui de joyeux et d'adorables souvenirs cette fois-ci. Des moments agréables qu'il avait partagé avec sa famille. Des éclats de joie. Des fous rires inoubliables. Tous ces instants précieux et exceptionnels qui valaient toute la peine et toutes les querelles de cette très grande famille. Une famille aussi divisée que soudée. Encore étourdi par cette tempête d'émotions, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

« **J'ai fait un petit détour à la boutique de Déméter.** », les informa Artémis en s'asseyant à même le sol, sur un coussin confortable, les bras remplis de mets délicieux. « **Elle m'a soutenue que ses nouveaux brownies et cakes à l'ambroisie étaient divins. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à les lui refuser.** », enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

« **J'ai hâte de vérifier ses propos.** »

Abandonnant ainsi son magazine sur ses genoux, Dionysos se pencha et attrapa un généreux brownie entassé dans une boîte de pâtisseries. Alors qu'il le savourait avec délectation, le dieu du vin approuva les dires de leur tante d'un pouce levé. Les qualifier de _divin_ était un euphémisme. Pire, un sacrilège ! Il n'avait pas dégusté de telles pâtisseries depuis des lustres. Rien ne rivalisait avec les gâteaux de la déesse de l'agriculture – pas même ceux d'Hestia, qui avait pourtant un franc succès auprès de la famille olympienne.

« **Je pense que tu aurais dû lui en acheter quelques boîtes de plus.** », plaisanta Hermès, le regard soudain gourmand et les doigts irrésistiblement attirés vers les brownies. « **Ils vont vite disparaître. Très vite.** »

« **Hep pep, dieu des voleurs !** », s'exclama la déesse avec, néanmoins, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « **Hors de question de dévaliser le stock avant de lancer le film !** »

D'un geste vif, Artémis avait tiré l'une des boîtes jusqu'à elle, la soutirant des mains gourmandes du messager sans le moindre état-d'âme. Hermès fronça les sourcils d'un air indigné, prêt à riposter et à en découdre. Les yeux de sa sœur devinrent alors plus sombres et plus féroces que de coutume, défiant quiconque de s'approcher d'elle et de lui dérober ces mets exquis. Ils voulaient ces brownies ? C'était au péril de leur vie.

Le brun avait toujours sa main en suspens, l'air passablement hébété que la chasseresse lui eût retiré la boîte sous son nez. Face à la mine déconfite d'Hermès, Apollon ne put contenir son hilarité plus longtemps et pouffa sans la moindre retenue. Ses rires raisonnèrent dans le salon, alors que des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses iris. Il en avait même des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Et, entraîné par ce fou rire contagieux, Dionysos ne tarda pas à rejoindre le dieu du Soleil.

« _**Et des rats ? Quelqu'un a ramené des rats ?**_ », s'incrusta George, indifférent à la seule pensée de s'introduire dans une conversation divine, mais aussi affamé que d'habitude.

« _**Tais-toi, George !**_ », le conjura Martha d'une voix sévère. « _**Tu veux passer en mode vibreur ?**_ »

Perdant momentanément son sourire rayonnant, Apollon lança un regard écœuré en direction des deux serpents. Oh, ils étaient gentils, sympathiques, et soutenaient Hermès dans les moments les plus durs, mais se tenir aussi proche de ces êtres disgracieux… Il en avait l'estomac retourné. Comment Hermès les supportait ? Voilà une question qui le dépassait.

« _**Mais, les rats sont divins ! Ils devraient essayer de…**_ »

« **Ecoute Martha, George.** », le réduit au silence Hermès d'un ton ferme et catégorique, non sans jeter un regard indiscutable et sans équivoque au serpent. Comme si la décision était prise depuis toujours. Puis il convergea toute son attention vers ses amis et poursuivit, les yeux pétillant d'une joie incommensurable, plein d'espoir : « **En parlant de film, vous en avez choisi un ?** »

Tout en accompagnant sa question, il attrapa une part de cake à l'aspect tout aussi délicieux que le reste exposé sous ses prunelles gourmandes. Une part de cake qui l'appelait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Oui, il n'allait pas se risquer à attraper les quelques brownies bien gardés par sa demi-sœur. Aucune pensée suicidaire ne le hantait encore, à son plus grand soulagement. Et oui, il ne pouvait résister à de tels délices. Satisfait, Hermès s'installa confortablement au fond du canapé et examina les mines visiblement embêtées et embarrassées des trois Olympiens. Comme s'il avait touché une corde sensible. Une faille dans leur petite soirée improvisée.

« **On n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord.** », révéla Apollon avec un rire dans la voix, piquant sans gêne une poignée de popcorns caramélisés à l'ambroisie dans le saladier de sa jumelle. « **Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, d'ailleurs.** »

Dionysos étrangla un rire.

« **Apollon et Artémis n'y parviennent pas, plutôt.** », rectifia le dieu du vin, avant de boire deux trois gorgées de soda, totalement indifférent aux regards meurtriers des jumeaux divins qu'il avait attisés.

Réprimant un sourire spontané avec grande difficulté, Hermès passa une main sur son visage et inspira longuement dans le vain espoir d'apaiser son amusement. Il reconnaissait bien là sa famille. Il avait été témoin de ce genre de situation de si nombreuses fois que ces scènes ne l'étonnaient plus. Elles étaient banales. Normales. Et même rassurantes, dans le fond. Que deviendraient-ils sans leurs désaccords quotidiens ? Sans leurs petites discordes ? Tout serait soudain bien moins intéressant.

« **C'est la soirée d'Hermès.** », intervint finalement Artémis, décidée à mettre un terme au débat. « **Alors je pense que c'est à lui que revient le choix.** »

« **Je suis partant.** », la soutint Apollon, écroulé contre le dossier du canapé et un bol de popcorns sur les cuisses, patientant sagement le début du long-métrage.

Hermès ne put refouler son sourire. Dans l'attente du dernier avis, il se tourna finalement vers le directeur de la colonie.

« **A toi l'honneur.** », lui répondit Dionysos.

Sans s'attarder davantage, Hermès se leva d'une traite et, enjambant deux trois boîtes au passage, marcha jusqu'à ses étagères où s'entreposaient soigneusement tous ses DVDs. Plus concentré que jamais, il parcourut un court instant les titres, avant de saisir celui qui retint son attention et de le glisser dans le lecteur.

« **Alors ?** », s'exclama Apollon, envahi par une soudaine curiosité. « **Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?** »

Déterminé à préserver le secret jusqu'aux premières secondes du film, Hermès lui adressa un sourire plein de malice. Et pourquoi ne pas les laisser deviner ? Les laisser spéculer ? Juste pour le plaisir de voir Apollon rager d'impatience.

« **Surprise, surprise !** », lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« **C'est pas drôle, Hermès !** », riposta le blond, les sourcils froncés d'indignation. « **Ça devrait être interdit de se moquer de nous de cette manière !** »

Avec un rire, Hermès s'installa au côté du dieu de la musique qui affichait un visage passablement grognon, les yeux brillant d'une lueur grave et terrible. Personne ne porta une réelle attention à l'attitude renfrognée d'Apollon. Même Artémis roula des yeux face à sa mauvaise humeur passagère, l'air davantage exaspéré qu'effrayé. Car, oui, rien ne durait avec Apollon. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussait déjà, brisant peu à peu sa façade de glace.

Alors que la chasseresse faisait une place pour la boîte de brownies sur la table encombrée, à sa plus grande joie, Hermès appuya sur play. Le son vibra dans les enceintes de son Home-Cinéma et se propagea dans tous les murs de son vaste appartement, faisant trembler l'Olympe. D'un mouvement agile, le dieu messager s'empara d'un brownie et jeta un regard à la fois victorieux et joyeux autour de lui. Mais tous étaient attentifs aux premières minutes du film et dévoraient les pâtisseries raffinées de Déméter avec entrain. Tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, Hermès sourit. De son sourire si particulier. Si éclatant de bonheur. Oui, peu importe toutes leurs querelles, il ne changerait de famille pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est fini :') Je suis moi même déçue... Mais bon, je ne vais pas mentir, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que j'écris de leur point de vue ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots et exprimer votre avis. Ça fait toujours plaisir. :)**

 **Bisous, Helo.**


End file.
